ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lionel Richie
}} Albums???? He has sold 7 albums? What the hell? you need to fix that, to recorded 7 albums, not sold. Popularity in Iraq added reference to lionel richie being big in iraq.--Dr.Worm 03:08, 31 May 2006 (UTC) : The previous quote from the citation was a bit misleading to the effect implying that Iraqi men are gay, however, further in the ABC news paragraph it states that the possible meaning for its popularity is simple "Love". This could directly be related to the fact that their religion is based on love and peace. (talk) 21:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Album: Back to Front Hey there, everyone. I'm a new wiki-user, I made a page for his compilation album 'Back to Front'. Unfortunately it's saved as 'Back to front' (with a lowercase 'f') and I can't figure out how to change it. Can anyone assist? No matter. I fixed it. Wrong Link White Nights should link you to the film not to the phenomenon. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Nights_%28film%29 fixed --Modeset 02:08, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Singing Horse *Richie has been dubbed the Singing Horse as his rather longish face bears a striking resemblance to a horse. We're having some problem with this unsourced and potentially libellous drivel. Page history shows that it's been added and reverted (for being unsourced, libellous drivel, no less) at least three times, and now it's back again, and I don't know what WP protocol is in a situation like that. --Raeven0 22:52, 9 January 2007 (UTC Olympics? Shouldn't there be SOME mention of his singing at the Olympics? That's got to be about the biggest audience anyone is ever going to have. Apparently he can't read/write music It was on an Oprah interview. He uses a tape recorder, that he hums into. His early work wasn't even done this way, he had to remember everything he came up with. He's the only guy I've ever heard of that does this, famous or not. Definately worth a mention, don't you think? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Cape fox (talk • ) 22:59, 17 January 2007 (UTC). :The ABBA article says something similar about their musical notation prowess. Stick it into that already unwieldy Trivia section, I'd say. --Raeven0 00:00, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::You'd be amazed how many songwriters work like this. Some good, some famous, some both, some neither. Paul 06:12, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::Noel Gallagher is another --MartinUK 18:01, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Seems quite common among pop musicians. Many of them have informal rather than formal training. DavidFarmbrough (talk) 23:38, 30 April 2012 (UTC) Fair use rationale for Image:Commodores.gif Image:Commodores.gif is being used on this article. I notice the image page specifies that the image is being used under fair use but there is no explanation or rationale as to why its use in Wikipedia articles constitutes fair use. In addition to the boilerplate fair use template, you must also write out on the image description page a specific explanation or rationale for why using this image in each article is consistent with fair use. Please go to the image description page and edit it to include a fair use rationale. Using one of the templates at Wikipedia:Fair use rationale guideline is an easy way to insure that your image is in compliance with Wikipedia policy, but remember that you must complete the template. Do not simply insert a blank template on an image page. If there is other other fair use media, consider checking that you have specified the fair use rationale on the other images used on this page. Note that any fair use images uploaded after 4 May, 2006, and lacking such an explanation will be deleted one week after they have been uploaded, as described on criteria for speedy deletion. If you have any questions please ask them at the Media copyright questions page. Thank you.BetacommandBot 22:01, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Early Years needs a re-write This section looks like it's been patched together once too often. The time sequence jumps forward and back again many times, and it mentions the year 1990. Does 1990 count as Lionel Richie's "early years"? If so, buddy's gonna live to be 120. (talk) 05:34, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Lionel richie isnt real he is just a figure of your imagination. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 14:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Lionel Ritchie is also listed in another Wikipedia article on a list of "Famous Military brats" (a "military brat" is not an insult-- it's military slang-- and means "child of a military family"-- and which often means that the child grew up moving a lot). So saying that Ritchie "grew up at the Tusceegee institute" may not be the whole story. Here is the link (the list is the subpage of an article on military kids): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_military_brats Military childhoods often don't get clearly explained in Wikipedia, or anywhere else, because they can be complicated (moving and living in several different places). I have no doubt that Tusceegee was a part of the story, but it may not have been the whole story. (talk) 09:13, 13 December 2010 (UTC) Weasel words in quotes??? There is a "who" (links to WP:Weasel) tag in a quote in this article, but do quotes really apply to the WP: Manuel of Style??? —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 09:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The Commodores Is there a reason that the article skips straight to his solo career? Belasted (talk) 17:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :There was a section about The Commodores, it was removed without explanation on Aug 8 by an anonymous editor. I have restored it. --Ezeu (talk) 00:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. I can't believe it was left that way for that long. Belasted (talk) 02:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) We are the World, Haiti, Grammies From what Kiss 107.1 FMCincinnati and Lionel Richie report, Lionel plans to get as many artist at the Grammy Awards he can to sing We are the World for Haiti. Yami (talk) 21:38, 22 January 2010 (UTC) Libya Someone should expand section on his performance in Libya seeing as it is biting him in the ass now. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 04:09, 24 February 2011 (UTC) Popularity in the Arab World (Misquote) "Richie was against the war, but says he could see a day when he would come and perform in Baghdad. "I would love to be here for that."17" Richie was never quoted saying, "I would love to be here for that." The journalist JOHN BERMAN is the one who produced the following paragraph in an ABC story: "Richie was no supporter of the war, but he says he could see a day when he would come and perform in Baghdad. I would love to be here for that. I have reported many stories here in Iraq, many of them sad, some inspiring, but none of them quite like this." — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 20:53, 9 July 2011 (UTC) Voicemail of Lionel Richie Drop me a message and I'll get back to you as fast as humanly possible — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 23:39, 15 May 2012 (UTC) Genealogy section - is this relevant? The 'genealogy' section contains a great deal of information about Richie's (fairly distant) ancestors, taken from the TV program 'Who Do You Think You Are?'. I'm not sure this belongs in the article at all; certainly not at this level of detail, as it isn't really about Richie. (Some other articles about living people do have genealogy sections, but usually when they're descended from royal, noble or otherwise important families, not just ordinary people.) Since it's mostly about his great-grandfather, John Louis Brown, I suggest breaking it off into a new John Louis Brown article and linking it from this one. Does anyone else agree? Robofish (talk) 20:37, 7 July 2012 (UTC) I agree wholeheartedly. This section is completely irrelevant. If this lineage is so important, spin it off to a Brown article with mention of Richie, instead of vice versa. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 09:00, 13 November 2013 (UTC) :Much later, I've finally got around to making the edit and removing the off-topic content. Anyone who wants to spin it off into a separate article is welcome to do so, but it doesn't belong here. Robofish (talk) 20:27, 24 April 2014 (UTC) Did he consider the priesthood? Am I right in thinking that he at one time considered the priesthood? ?If so, this could go in the article. ACEOREVIVED (talk) 23:19, 2 August 2012 (UTC) Early Life He starred in the movie Animal House as himself? I'm not so sure about that. He's not listed in the cast at IMDB. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 01:16, 21 August 2013 (UTC) Giant lionel richie statue in England There is nothing about the giant statue of him up up in England 2 years ago. Should this be covered? — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 16:47, 11 May 2015 (UTC)